


I've Maid up my Mind

by Optimistic_Neptune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blowjobs, Blue is a perv, M/M, Master/Servant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red is a shy tsun, Sex Toys, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Undertail, Vibrators, Writer is also shy..., lewdberry, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimistic_Neptune/pseuds/Optimistic_Neptune
Summary: Red and Blue made a bet.Red lost.As a result, Red has to do anything Blue says for a whole day.





	I've Maid up my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* This is the first time I've ever written anything like this. bear with me... I'm not good at things like this but I just wanted to try my hand.

"Remind me to never make a bet with you again..." Red said with a growl while folding his arms over the lacey front of the maid outfit he now donned.

 

"Aw come on Red you look cute!" replied a happy Blueberry. "Besides it your own fault for taking up a bet you had no chance of winning. You have no one to blame but yourself."

 

"Bite me, asshole." Red snapped back.

 

"Don't tempt me," Blue replied in a sultry voice, causing Red to blush. "Now enough of your foul language, let's set down some rules before we start!" 

 

"W-whatever..."

 

"First, as the bet states, you have to listen to my every word and follow my every order! Second, you will refer to me as 'Master' for the day!"

 

"LIKE HELL I WI-"

 

"And if you refuse I will tell Edge all about who REALLY trashed his living room last week." Blue smiled evilly.

 

"..."

 

"OH and there's one more thing! I almost forgot." Blue runs upstairs to grab something from his room before happily bouncing back downstairs and right up to Red. "You have to wear this all day too." resting in the palm of Blue's gloved hand in a light blue vibrator.

 

"WHA..." Red's whole face flushes a deep red as he snatches the toy out of Blue's hand "F-fine! Whatever!" 

 

Blue's smile only widens at that "Great well hurry up then and summon your magic so we can get started!" he chirps happily.

 

"R-right here?!"

 

"Well of course. Where else would you do it?"

 

"In the bathroom! Or I dunno! Somewhere private!" 

 

"You're over thinking it Red. It's just us here! So hurry up already! That's an order." Blue plops onto the couch and gets comfy.

 

Red growls lightly and fidgets with the end of his skirt while avoiding eye contact. This was torture... Whatever small shred of dignity the edgy skeleton had left was flung out the window as he summoned himself a cherry red ecto slit. He moved slowly to try and put in the toy without having to pull up the dress and show anything off.

 

"I want to see you put it in. There's no need to be shy Red~" Blue cooed.

 

"I AINT SHY," screamed Red. Though the crack in his voice and completely red face didn't help his statement much. Blue chuckled at that causing Red to scoff and glare at his feet.

 

Taking a breath and swallowing his pride, Red pulled up his skirt and shivered as his summoned magic was exposed to the air. He made a move to move the panties Blue made him wear before said skeleton stopped him again.

 

"Hmm, I can't see much. I have an idea! Lean on the coffee table with your back to me!" Blue said, much too casually.

 

At this point, it was easier to just suck it up and go along with it... Red moved to stand in front of blue before turning and putting one hand on the coffee table and using the other to move his panties aside. Blue watched with a smirk and hunger in his eyes as Red slide the toy past his folds and deeper into his magic, a small shiver traveling up the spine of the edgy skeleton.

 

"See, now was that so hard?" Blue smiled "Now the first thing I'd like you to do is-" a knock on the front door cut Blue off. There was a short moment of silence as Blue's smile got wider and he looked from the door to Red. "Get the door~".

 

"What!?" Red yelled.

 

"Answer the door." Blue held eye contact, smiling all the while.

 

"You can't be serious..." 

 

Blue said nothing, and instead, raised a hand to point to the door.

 

Sighing in defeat, Red went to answer the door and mentally prepared himself to be laughed at by whoever it may have been. Swinging open the door he was met with the scared face of a yellow lizard monster, ah the Alphys of this world... goody.

 

Alphys and Red stood there for a long moment just staring at each other before Alphys burst out laughing. Red growled and snapped his head over to Blue, who stood up to greet his friend.

 

"Hello, captain, what brings you here?" 

 

"Haha! I was haha just in the area for some business and thought I'd drop by to see if you were doing alright. Having seen your boney butt around in a while." the lizard women said, wiping a tear from her eye.

 

"Of course! Come in! I'll have Red make some tea." Blue looked at Red expectantly.

 

Grumbling the sharp-toothed skeleton made his way to the kitchen with Blue and Alphys in tow.

 

"Ya know Red I never took you as the cross-dressing type~" Alphys joked.

 

"SHUT UP I LOST A BET!" he snapped back.

 

"Red." Blue's tone holding an unspoken warning.

 

Alphys chucked while her and Blue took a seat at the table and began to chat while Red grabbed the kettle off the stove to make tea. Walking over to the sink the edgy skeleton suddenly dropped the kettle and grabbed hold on the edge of the sink as a surprised yelp makes it's way past his teeth and his body is racked with a sudden wave of pleasure. Shivering the skeleton does his best to keep quiet as the other monsters look at him with confusion.

 

"Are you alright Red?" Blue asked in faux concern.

 

Little blue devil... "Y-yeah 'm fine..." with shaky hands Red picks the kettle back up and continues the task at hand.

 

"Alright, if you say so," he says while shrugging too Alphys. They continue their conversation.

 

Once Red sets the kettle down on the stove the wave of pleasure goes from a slight burn to a roaring fire as Blue turns the dial of the toy up to a higher setting. Red's knees buckle under him and he lets out a small whine as he tries desperately to steady himself on the counter.

 

"Um... Seriously are you ok? You're looking a bit flushed there bud..." Alphys says while eyeing Red intently.

 

Suddenly the toy stops altogether and Red lets out a sigh of relief before simply nodding his head, not trusting his voice.

 

The rest of Alphys visit continues in a similar manner until finally, she leaves.

 

"You handled that rather well! Good job" Blue chirped.

 

"You're the fucking devil." Red comments in an irritated tone before jumping and sinking to the floor as blue pulls out the toys remote from his pocket.

 

"Language pet~"

 

"F-fuck. You." Red pants.

 

"Hmm, such a foul mouth. Perhaps you should put it to better use~" Blue takes a seat on the couch and makes a 'come here' motion with his finger.

 

Blushing, Red tries to calm his breathing as he crawls over to Blue and seats himself between his legs. Blue pets the top of his skull affectionately "Be a good boy won't you?".

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes? YEAH!
> 
> I'm all about mistake~!
> 
> Lemme know what I'm doing wrong in the comments below so I can try to improve myself for the better. Also, lemme know if you want me to continue this...


End file.
